


Past a Certain Point

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Banter, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c and Cameron resolve some issues about self-image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past a Certain Point

"Now I know how a woman feels in bed."

Teal'c's voice was a soft rumble, summer thunder in Cameron's head. "I do not understand, Colonel Mitchell."

Cameron licked a finger tip and painted a stripe on Teal'c's chest ending it on the hard, tight nipple he'd damn near chewed off because Teal'c's hands had gone where no man's had gone before -- well, not recently -- just as he was sucking on it and he'd been startled, dammit.

"Strike one."

"I do not understand," Teal'c said, amending his statement.

Missing his name off altogether was cheating, but Cameron let him get away with it. The man was trying, even if Cameron wasn't sure Teal'c understood why it freaked him being called by his rank when he was naked in bed with a member of his team. So wrong. So very, very… inevitable.

"You're stronger than me."

"Indeed." And water's wet, Teal'c's tone implied.

He didn't care about that. Really. So arm wrestling Teal'c would be the definition of pointless; he could still take Jackson down any day of the week and twice on Sundays.

"Yeah. And you fuck me like you think I might break. Like I'd do with a woman. Careful. Holding back, just a little. No: a lot."

"I do not think that is the case, Col -- Cameron."

"Uh-huh. Too late. Strike two." This one went from right to left on one of the lines crossing Teal'c's stomach. Cameron knew, intellectually, what had been in there behind the scar, but it was too fucking weird to think about in connection with Teal'c and he'd spent too long in a military hospital, surrounded by men and women left crippled, skin seared by flame, twisted by pain, to be squeamish about it. And if he had been, Teal'c would never have known; Cameron had good manners where strangers were concerned and when it came to friends he knew what was safe to be rude about and what wasn't.

"And, yeah, it is." Cameron punched Teal'c's shoulder, not holding back, just to set a good example, but as they were both lying in bed, he couldn't get much zing in it. Teal'c's supple skin gave, just a little, and Cameron's knuckles ground against muscle, then more muscle, and didn't get past them to bone. "See? I'm not gentle with you."

"That did not hurt." Teal'c could do dry better than anyone. Really. It was an interesting paradox that he also managed to make Cameron's mouth water. "And I do not recall any time at which you have hurt me while we have been intimate."

"Because you're stronger than me."

"No."

For once, Cameron was the one lifting his eyebrows and staying quiet to get the other person to babble on. Not that Teal'c did brook impressions often, but it was all relative.

Teal'c's hand followed a line Cameron couldn't see; Cameron's cheek, held in a warm clasp; his shoulder, cupped and squeezed; his chest, heel of hand dragging; his stomach -- oh, tickled, tickled! -- and came to rest around the lax weight of Cameron's cock and balls, easily engulfing them in their currently exhausted state.

"You are essentially a gentle man when you are not engaged in combat; I see no reason why that would change when you were with me and we were…" Teal'c hesitated, not out of any shyness that Cameron had been able to discover; more as if he was flicking through a head full of index cards for the right word, cross-checking them against a decade or so of limited, sanitized observations of a culture which had to look insane from the outside, emasculated Ken dolls being a prime example.

"Fucking will do," he said, helping Teal'c out.

There was something that looked like exasperation in Teal'c's eyes, but he didn't stop what his hand was doing and for that, Cameron was grateful. They didn't get chance to do this often, and round two was going to be followed by a really quick clean-up because they had to get back to the SGC.

Missing round two because they were talking was one thing; missing it because they were arguing was another. Teal'c's fingers were exploring and caressing, curious and involved, and yeah, look at that; Pinky was perky again.

"You're the first man I've been with who was bigger than me," Cameron went on.

Teal'c's gaze dropped down and his mouth twitched.

"Not there." Cameron cleared his throat. "Just… overall."

"It troubles you?"

"It does when you're being gentle with me."

"I see."

It was possible that he did, just from that clue, hint, whatever. Cameron had stopped underestimating Teal'c about three paragraphs in on the first mission report featuring his name that Cameron had read. General O'Neill -- Colonel then -- hadn't said much, but he'd said enough. If Cameron had been just a few years younger, just a little less broken-in, he'd have succumbed to wide-eyed stammering when he met Teal'c for the first time, because, man, talk about stuff of legends.

All of them, really, but Teal'c… and, hoo, boy, was he hard work to impress! Of course, if he'd rolled at the first push, they wouldn't be here now; Cameron didn't trust easy, didn't want it, either.

But he hadn't rolled over. Cameron had had to work for this, setting out breadcrumbs to a baited trap; matching them up when the team split into pairs, visiting Teal'c's quarters, movie in one hand, popcorn in the other, training with him, sweat dripping, body screaming, coming in the shower afterwards with three swift, brutal rubs, one hand on his cock, the other on anywhere Teal'c had left bruises.

There was something about the raw power of the man that had Cameron's breath getting harsh and loud in his ears, his balls tightening, little tingles chasing up and down his spine -- oh, yeah. Crush. Major, big time crush.

And then -- not so much. Because you crush on the unattainable, the out of reach, and Teal'c wasn't. Once he was back on the team and Cameron had done enough to prove he wasn't a total fucking liability, Teal'c was there, this solid, trustworthy, presence off to the right, or the left, but always managing to be on Cameron's six.

Within reach and one day… he had.

A slap on the back as they'd both gone to ground behind a boulder, staff blasts whizzing over their heads, and his hand had got stuck. Yeah. Glued to warm skin under damp cotton, as Teal'c had turned his head, blood trickling from a cut, mouth open on a panting breath because they'd been running for half a mile in the heat.

And it wasn't the time or the place and it lasted maybe two seconds, three tops, too long, and then they were rolling away, to opposite sides of the rocks, firing back, buying time for Sam and Jackson to take out the threat from the other side of the valley, but Cameron had carried the memory of Teal'c's expression back through the 'gate, the debriefing and the week that followed until he'd got tired of waiting and just asked Teal'c out for a beer.

Teal'c had given him that same look when the beer Teal'c wouldn't have drunk anyway turned out to be waiting in Cameron's fridge, not a bar. Odd look; half amused, half impatient: What took you so long?

Cameron had taken that cold, cold bottle, and rolled it over Teal'c's bare skin until the glass was warm and the beer about to pop, opened it with a twist and let it fizz and spurt and spill over the waiting skin, amber bubbles beading dark ripples of muscle, white foam dissolving against his lips as he licked Teal'c clean.

Teal'c had let him do what he wanted that time, let Cameron touch and taste and fuck, and Cameron had wondered later if he should've gone for something less fancy and just blown Teal'c when he'd got far enough inside Cameron's apartment that they could close the front door behind them. Maybe Teal'c had been misled by something Cameron had done, not done…

"So, I want you to --"

"I will not injure you in any way, Colonel Mitchell."

Three strikes.

Damn.

"Don't want you to." Cameron curled his fingers around Teal'c's invading ones, high up, across the bump of Teal'c's knuckles and made them dig in just a little harder, move just a little faster. "Just trust me to holler 'nough, okay? Want to see what you've got, Teal'c. I can take it."

Teal'c considered that for a moment, face calm, fingers fucking Cameron hard, God, so good when it was that hard --

And nodded.

Well, _okay_.

Never had liked easy.


End file.
